


This thing called chocolate

by TiffanyF



Category: Fuuma no Kojirou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: While out scouting the schools, Kirikaze overhears some school children talking about chocolate and misunderstands exactly what they mean and how important the candy is. He buys some and the results give him something he's wanted for a long time. Do not own, claim, or make money from these.





	

After sitting with Ryoma for a few hours to make sure the exhausted shinobi was okay, Kirikaze left Ryuho on guard and went for a walk. It was peaceful at night in the grounds surrounding the house and it gave Kirikaze not only time to think, but to plan as well. It was one of his newly developed strengths that he was learning to plan five or ten moves into the future. By the time the sun rose, he had a plan and needed only one thing to put it in action.

He found Ryoma sitting in the middle of the room. “How do you feel this morning, Ryoma-ani?” Kirikaze asked, shutting the door behind him.

“Better. Thank you for sitting with me, Kirikaze,” Ryoma replied. He paused and smiled softly. “It seems the lessons begin early today. He reminds me so much of how you once were.”

“You shouldn’t say such insulting things.” Kirikaze turned to leave. He didn’t like to be reminded of the time before, the time when he caused Ryoma such pain.

“Where are you going?”

“To scout; with the Yasha shoguns gathered together, there will be confusion in their territories. We should take advantage of that while we can.”

“Will you be okay alone?”

“I prefer it.”

Ryoma nodded and said nothing more as the door opened and closed behind him. Then his eye focused in front of him. “Come out,” he said.

Ranko stepped into view. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Are you unwell?”

Kirikaze had paused in the hall at the sound of Ryoma’s voice, ready to help if need be because he knew the older shinobi was still weak, no matter how strong he appeared. At the sound of the young woman’s voice, his fists clenched and he tensed, awaiting Ryoma’s response. He could picture the elder slinking to his feet gracefully, powerfully, all his senses focused as he moved towards the outer door.

“That is none of your concern,” Ryoma said, and Kirikaze breathed a small sigh of relief. He touched the wall softly and turned to leave. On the surface he might appear much as Ryoma did - calm, confident, unshakable, indifferent - but deep inside, so deep Kirikaze was able to keep it hidden all the time he longed to have Ryoma’s focus on him. All the intensity, focus and passion solely on him and his body.  
****

After dividing up the schools with Ryuho, who had insisted on coming along, Kirikaze spent some time hiding and listening, getting the lay of the land and figuring out who the shoguns left in control while they were off fighting against the Fuuma clan.

At the last school, while he was hiding, a group of girls came and sat down near the tree he was in. He settled back to wait, knowing it would be a while before he could leave without being seen, and after the fight he’d had at the previous school, he really wanted to avoid attention of any kind.

He focused on the conversation when he heard a name. Kirikaze turned and looked at the girls to see if they understood what they were saying.

“You’re so lucky, Yuuki,” one was saying. “You know that every girl in school would die to get Kagero’s attention.”

“But he’s just vanished,” Yuuki said. “I haven’t heard from him in over a week. It’s so unfair.”

“But you had those chocolates in your locker this morning,” another girl said. “Didn’t you say they were from Kagero? That’s so sweet of him to leave you something.”

“I’d still rather see him,” Yuuki said. “How do I know the chocolates are really from Kagero if they were just left in my locker like that?”

“Oh, come on, Yuuki, do you really think anyone would be stupid enough to risk Kagero’s anger by using his name to court his girlfriend? You know those are from him, and it’s so sweet. I bet he’s just at another of those troublesome meetings and the chocolates are his way of telling you not to forget him.”

Kirikaze was confused because, from what he’d seen of Kagero, he really didn’t seem like the romantic type, but also because he didn’t know what chocolate was. From the way those stupid girls, and they were stupid to have fallen so easily into a Yasha trap, were talking, chocolate had to be something not only good, but important. He’d have to look into this a little more closely.  
****

Ryoma was resting in his room, saddened by the deaths of two of his younger friends, when fog rolled in the door. He looked around, puzzled, because the night had been clear. The skies were not weeping for the fallen shinobi. Ryoma stood as the mist grew thicker, and moved cautiously out into the courtyard, not sure if any of the Yasha shogun could manipulate water or not.

He didn’t relax when he caught sight of the familiar figure in the yard. “Kirikaze, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kirikaze replied with a wide smile.

Ryoma was instantly on-guard, eye darting trying to see other enemies through the thick fog. Byakko had been good enough to copy not only Kou, but his signature attack, and Ryoma wasn’t about to be fooled twice. The man in front of his wasn’t even acting correctly. “Who are you?” he demanded, raising his sword. “How did you find this place?”

“It’s me, Ryoma-ani,” Kirikaze replied. “I just felt like hiding my return until morning. Don’t you like the mist? It’s so nice to hide in. No one ever knows you’re there. You can come and go as you want, always hidden, always ignored, no one sensing you’re there or your desires unless you want them to.”

The elder shinobi could remember how excited Kirikaze was when he learned to work with water, create and manipulate mist. It was before Kirikaze withdrew into himself and, for a moment, Ryoma felt his will weaken. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the bouncier Kirikaze, the almost twin to Kojiro, but he caught himself.

“What’s wrong, Ryoma?” Kirikaze asked, stepping closer. “Put the sword down and let’s go for a walk. We can enjoy the mist together. You know it won’t leave until I let it.”

“Who are you?” Ryoma asked again. “What did you do with Kirikaze? Where is he?”

“I am me, Ryoma,” Kirikaze replied. He spun around a couple of times, making the thick mist swirl around him.

“No, you’re not,” Ryoma said. “This isn’t how Kirikaze behaves. He would never be so reckless.”

“It’s me,” Kirikaze repeated. “It’s all my fault you lost your eye and almost die every time you choose to fight. I used to be so stupid, so incredibly stupid that you almost died that day protecting me, and die a little more every time you fight. I swore to you that night, as you lay unconscious in the village, that I would grow up and be the best shinobi in the village.” Kirikaze stepped closer to the frozen shinobi with every word. “From that day to this, I’ve studied and trained so I could hide my feelings and emotions, be just like you in every way. Did I manage it, Ryoma? Did I become the perfect shinobi?”

Before Ryoma could answer, Kirikaze spun away and moved back out into the mist, becoming a shadow. He lowered his sword, convinced it was Kirikaze. No one but the two of them knew of that promise, and he wasn’t even sure Kirikaze knew that he knew. Ryoma had been asleep, not unconscious, when Kirikaze had visited. He’d pretended so he could hear what the younger shinobi had to say. He’d watched from that day on as Kirikaze withdrew and became the reserved, anti-social shinobi he was to that day. Ryoma knew why Kirikaze liked to be alone, no one could be hurt because of his actions.

“Come walk with me, Ryoma,” Kirikaze called again from deep in the mist.

“Only if you tell me what’s going on.” Ryoma felt more than saw Kirikaze approach and flinched when something sticky pressed up against his lips. “What is this?”

“Chocolate,” Kirikaze replied. “It’s good, Ryoma.”

“How much of this have you eaten?”

“I don’t know.” The younger shinobi popped the candy in his mouth and moaned softly, head back and eyes closed as it melted over his tongue. “It’s so good, Ryoma.”

Ryoma found his eye tracking along Kirikaze’s neck and quickly forced his gaze back to the younger man’s face. “Why are you eating chocolate?”

“I heard some girls at one of the schools talking about it, how important it was, and knew I needed to find out more.” Kirikaze twirled away into the mist again. “It wasn’t hard to find in a nearby store, and I bought some to see exactly what it was.”

“Kirikaze, I think you misunderstood what those girls were talking about,” Ryoma said. “And I think you’ve had enough chocolate. Why don’t we go inside for a while.”

“I don’t want to,” Kirikaze said.

“What?”

“I said I don’t want to. It’s nice out tonight, the mist is here to play with me, and I can be free for a while,” Kirikaze said. “I can do what I want without worrying about what anyone will think of me because they won’t be sure if it’s me or the mist.”

Ryoma knew that too much sugar usually made people hyper, one reason large amounts were forbidden in the Fuuma village, but he’d never once heard about it acting like a combination of drug and truth serum. “What is it you want to do, Kirikaze?” he asked calmly. Not even a hyper, drugged younger shinobi was enough to make Ryoma show emotions. He just figured he would have to stay with Kirikaze to make sure the younger man didn’t do anything stupid.

“I want to play with the mist,” Kirikaze said. He grabbed Ryoma’s hand and pulled. “I want to spend time with you alone in the mist like it’s just the two of us in the world, alone, forever.”

“What can you do with the mist, Kirikaze?” Ryoma let himself be led through the fog towards the small forest behind the estate. He felt a finger of damp flow up his pant leg, cool against his skin, leaving moisture behind as he moved, before wrapping around his cock. Ryoma froze as the mist moved along his length, teasing, but too cold to arouse. “Kirikaze.”

Warm heat pressed up against him, contrasting the cool wetness still moving over him. “Doesn’t it feel good, Ryoma? I’ve been practicing my control and can do other things too. The mist is now the extension of not only my will, but my desires too.”

“Your desires?” Ryoma swallowed hard, trying not to think about Kirikaze out in the woods working with the mist, lost in pleasure as the water flowed over his skin, replacing the touch of a lover. A touch Ryoma hadn’t felt in many years.

Cool, dry lips settled over his own, long fingers twirled in his hair, holding him in place as Kirikaze kissed him. Ryoma stayed frozen in place as lips massaged his own and then, in contrast, a warm, wet tongue slid over his lower lip seeking entrance to his mouth.

“Please, Ryoma,” Kirikaze whispered against the older shinobi’s mouth. “Please let me be myself for one night and show you how much I’ve kept hidden from everyone.”

“This is just because of the chocolate,” Ryoma said. “The sugar is making you say things you wouldn’t normally say, and do things you would never do.”

“Only because I try to be just like you, ani,” Kirikaze said. He moved impossibly closer, letting Ryoma feel exactly how much the contact affected him. “I’ve made sure that no one, not even you, knows the truth, but this is me, Ryoma. I’ve loved you for so long, since before the incident, longed to feel your touch on my skin, through my hair; your hardness inside me, making me full and complete, taking me high on pleasure.”

“Kirikaze.”

“I can feel it, Ryoma. Your body likes the idea. Stop being perfect for one night and give into your emotions.”

“And what happens when the sugar and chocolate have worked their way from your body?” Ryoma asked. “When you’re back to normal? How are you going to feel when you remember all of this?”

“As long as you’re with me I can handle anything. Just don’t leave me because of my feelings.”

Ryoma lifted a hand and ran it through Kirikaze’s soft brown hair. “I won’t,” he whispered. Ryoma jumped when the mist that had been stroking him tightened. “Kirikaze, as much as I admire your talent and growing skill, I’d much rather feel your hands on me than the mist.”

“Really?”

The older shinobi leaned in the short distance and kissed Kirikaze, taking control much faster and more completely than his new lover had. Kirikaze moaned and pressed in, wrapping his arms around Ryoma and surrendered his body to Ryoma.

Ryoma’s hands slipped under Kirikaze’s shirt at the same moment he slid his tongue into his lover’s mouth for the first time. Taking the soft noises coming from Kirikaze as encouragement, he slowly explored both mouth and skin, noting exactly how like chocolate Kirikaze tasted.

“No more chocolate,” he whispered, breaking the kiss. “I want to be the only one who sees this side of you, see you come apart under my touch.”

“Then what should I do with these?” Kirikaze held up three bars of chocolate.

“Give one each to Kojiro, Reira and Shoryu,” Ryoma replied. “They deserve a treat. Now, put them down.” He released his lover and stepped back. “We have nothing for lube, Kirikaze. We either need to improvise or return to the house.”

The mist swirled around them. “This will work, Ryoma,” Kirikaze said. “Do you want me to strip or do you want to do it?”

“Take off everything but your pants,” Ryoma said. “And ease back the mist so I can clear the ground. I don’t want you hurt.”

Kirikaze smiled at his new lover’s concern and focused on the swirling mist as he started to undo the buttons on his black shirt. He almost lost control when Ryoma squatted down to brush the ground, the combination or grace and poise and black fabric tightening in all the right places sent bolts of electricity through him. That Ryoma was now his to touch, to taste, to belong to was all Kirikaze had ever wanted.

He jumped as hands slid up his legs and looked down to see Ryoma on his knees in front of him. “You may think your legs are too long, Kirikaze,” Ryoma said, using the fabric to tease his lover, “but I think they’re perfect. I’ve watched you practice and thought of nothing else but your legs covered by black for days afterwards.” He ran his hands down and up again, avoiding the bulge that was begging for his touch.

“Ryoma,” Kirikaze moaned, his hands on the elder’s shoulders for balance, “touch me, please. I’ve wanted to feel your touch for so long.”

“First times are important, should be slow and cherished forever,” Ryoma replied. His hand captured Kirikaze’s hips and tightened enough to hold them in place as he puffed air through the tight fabric still holding his lover’s erection from him. Kirikaze’s legs trembled and he fell into Ryoma’s lap, only to have his lips captured again. When they broke apart for air, Kirikaze found his was on his back, the warmth of Ryoma’s body covering him.

“We still need some sort of lube, Kirikaze,” Ryoma said. “I will not harm you, and I do not believe the mist will be slick enough to keep you from being hurt.”

“What about the chocolate?” Kirikaze asked.

“No, the very base of it will make you tear,” Ryoma replied. He started to thrust down against the firm heat beneath him. “This will not be the only time I touch you like this, Kirikaze, but you will have to wait a bit longer to feel me within your body.”

Kirikaze arched against Ryoma and shuddered into an intense climax. Ryoma kept thrusting until he climaxed as well. “Will the elders allow this, Ryoma?” Kirikaze asked, rubbing his new lover’s back slowly.

“I’ll speak with them,” Ryoma replied. He rolled them so he wouldn’t crush the younger shinobi. “Though I believe that we do not allow the relationship to impact our work in the human world, we will be allowed to do as we wish.”

“Good, because I do not wish to give this up now that I have you,” Kirikaze said. “I have waited too long for this moment.”

“I have as well, and that is why I will work as hard as I can to keep us together,” Ryoma said. “Do you wish to sleep outside or should we return to the house?”

“The house would be more comfortable,” Kirikaze said, “but I like it out here. Out here I can pretend that we’re truly alone.”

Ryoma couldn’t argue with that, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t slept under worse conditions before. He just hoped no one would panic when they were found missing in the morning.


End file.
